Balas de morango
by Lally Y K
Summary: Eram redondas, um pouco reluzentes e tinham aspecto suspeito... Além disso, havia cheiro de frutas, mas eram várias, espalhadas através das cores daquelas esquisitices...


_**Disclaimer: Como sempre, não são meus, nunca serão meus e não acredito que algum dia eles serão meus! **_

_**Palavras: 844**_

_**Desafio para o Mundo dos Fics!**_

_**Tema: Balas**_

**Balas de morango**

"Mas o que é isso, Kagome?"

A garota segurava um grande pote com várias coisinhas coloridas dentro. Eram redondas, um pouco reluzentes e tinham aspecto suspeito... Além disso, havia cheiro de frutas, mas eram várias, espalhadas através das cores daquelas esquisitices...

O hanyou arrancou praticamente o frasco da garota e começou a cheirá-lo insistentemente. As sobrancelhas franziram-se ao sentir o odor do... plás-ti-co junto ao aroma estranho que emanava daquelas bolinhas. O mais estranho era pegar nelas. Eram moles e tinham grãos brancos em cima, como areia, só que mais fino.

"São balas de goma, Inuyasha." Ela girou os olhos e tirou uma vermelha de dentro do recipiente. "Doces muito bons. Trouxe para você experimentar."

"E como vou saber que não tem veneno?" Ele sibilou, azedo. Aquela 'areiazinha' em cima daquelas 'coisinhas' era muito suspeita. _Muito mesmo_, pensou consigo mesmo.

"Hum... Se fosse algo ruim, eu não iria comer também. Daria para você se ferrar sozinho." Ela riu ao ver a expressão emburrada do meio youkai. "Deixa de ser bobo. Não tem nada aí, sério, coloque na boca. É bom, você mastiga e depois engole."

"Vou engolir essas coisas esquisitas?" Inuyasha parecia ainda mais confuso. "Eu não vou cair nessa, mulher. Pegue essas coisas e coma sozinha!"

"Tente, você vai ver que é bom!" Rodou os olhos novamente ao vê-lo torcer o nariz como uma criança mimada. "Então tá. Não coma mesmo, eu vou ficar com todo o pote doce e você vai ficar passando vontade."

"Vontade nada!" O rapaz parecia mais enfezado. "Eu vivi minha vida sem essa merda, por que me faria falta agora?"

"Porque estou dando a oportunidade de experimentar algo único!" Ela mostrou a língua e enfiou mais uma daquelas bolinhas vermelhas dentro da boca. Alguns daqueles grãos de areia esbranquiçados ficava nos lábios da garota, deixando-os convidativos... Mais vermelhos, quando passava a língua vermelha por eles e limpava-os. "Bala de goma é algo que toma criança come e depois adolescentes e adultos também. Shippou adora essas balas, mas estou escondendo dele só para que você experimente."

"Sei..." Ele olhou para o lado e vislumbrou a Goshinboku, com seus galhos a chacoalhar com o suave vento e trazendo uma sombra morna para os dois. "Ei, Kagome..."

"Hum?" Ela respondeu e colocou mais um na boca. Vermelho.

"Por que você tá comendo todos os vermelhos?"

"Eles são mais gostosos. Tem gosto de morango com amora." Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas em compreensão. "E o açúcar deixa tão bom..."

"A... O que?"

"Açúcar." Ela sorriu e pegou uma bolinha amarelada. "Tá vendo esses grãozinhos brancos em cima da bala?"

"Sim, parece areia." As orelhas felpudas abaixaram-se em leve constrangimento com o riso aberto da garota. "O que foi? Eu não comi essa merda porque parecia areia!" O hanyou cruzou os braços na frente do peito e virou de leve o rosto para o lado, obviamente envergonhado.

"Calma, Inuyasha." Ela respirou fundo e ainda com o riso na voz, continuou. "Açúcar é algo que dá um gosto mais doce aos alimentos. É feito de uma planta chamada cana-de-açúcar. Eles colocam em cima para a bala ficar mais docinha, entendeu?"

"Sim, sim..." Ele assentiu vagarosamente. "E qual o gosto desse açúcar?"

A garota friccionou algumas vezes a bala, deixando um pouco do pó cair em sua saia esverdeada. Segurou a bolinha amarela com a outra mão e levou os dedos com açúcar aos lábios do hanyou. Muito constrangido, ele lambeu de leve e os olhos iluminaram-se. Era bom!

"É bom!" Ele concluiu depois de finalizar a 'limpeza' da mão da garota. "Quero essa amarelinha aí."

"Eu sabia que você ia gostar." Ela entregou duas balinhas amarelas para ele e viu-o mastigar vorazmente, os olhos dourados brilhavam em excitação. Parecia um menino... Então, viu que das suas tão queridas balinhas vermelhas, só restara uma. Ele iria entender, certo?

"Ei, essa é a de morango. Quero experimentar."

"Ahh Inuyasha!" Ela fez um leve bico. "É a minha favorita, deixa eu terminar com ela, prometo que trago mais."

"Não, eu quero essa."

"Então vai ter que pegar." Ela lambeu a bala e entregou para ele, com um sorriso triunfante. Mas este logo morreu em seus lábios quando o viu pegar o doce e enfiá-lo na boca, sem constrangimentos. "Tá legal, você venceu..."

"É bom mesmo!" Ele sorriu de um modo malvado e se aproximou da garota. '_Merda.'_ "Só faltou uma parte da bala."

"Qual?" Ela enrugou a testa confusa e sua expressão tornou-se lívida, e então envergonhada. Ele lambeu seu lábio inferior, depois o superior. Sentia os pequenos grãos de açúcar deslizar pela pele sensível. E ainda... Uma mordidinha?

"Você pegou açúcar da minha bala." Ele sorriu vitorioso ao ver o choque da garota e tomou o pote das suas mãos. "Gostei desse negócio de bala de goma."

Estendeu a mão para a garota e ofereceu, novamente, aquele mesmo sorriso cínico e divertido. Mas havia uma satisfação sincera em seus olhos e sua expressão amenizou. "Cretino." E ambos sabiam que não existia uma repreensão sincera na voz dela.

'_Nota mental, Kagome. Trazer mais balas de goma de morango.'_

**FIM**

_**Olá! Minhas provas estão me consumindo, estou muitíssimo ocupada com a faculdade e ainda assim peguei dois teminhas para me divertir no feriado. Agora é fazer inicial e estudar para sociologia... É, vida de estudante de Direito é fogo.**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado.**_

_**A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se essa fanfic é digna ou não de um review.**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Lally**_


End file.
